Opti, the Neo-Anarchist
Acquisition Cost 8, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Description If you've ever heard the maniacal ramblings of a conspiracy theorist who is always claiming that the world is out to get you, and he turned out to be right, then you've probably heard of Opti. Depending on how well you know him (or maybe how well he knows you), you might just see a cartoon Raven pop up on your commlink, or you may see him face to face in all of his mustachio'd spectacled, denim anarchy jacket, hi-top sneakers, bowler hat glory. The question isn't whether or not he can get you the info you want. The question is, what are you willing to pay for it. Likes: History, fixing, truth, anarchy, justice, magic, Thai food Dislikes: Corporations, Nations, policlubs, police, technology, Aztlan Special Rules Enjoy Your Freedom some review Opti firmly believes that knowledge is power is freedom. You can leverage that belief to your advantage. If, in the course of your runs, you come across paydata that seems too valuable just to hand over to some Johnson, you can give it to Opti instead. Of course, you can still give the data to a Johnson as well, but Opti WILL put the truth out there eventually, which might go badly for you when Mr. Johnson realizes you screwed him. Mechanically Opti will purchase pay data you find. GMs will be encouraged to come up with a value for it. This will also count if you were to: * Have the J attempt to not pay you * Random paydata found * Data you would rather not let the corps have. Opti will use the data given to him to harm the corps Keep in mind that double selling data can and likely will lead to Notoriety gains. Raven Shaman Mojo In addition to audible anarchy, Opti also slings mighty magic mojo. Those wishing to learn the way of Raven can perspire at Opti's Sweat Lodge and learn a thing or two. You can take Raven as your totem (mentor spirit) for 10 karma. You may also switch from your previous totem for 15 karma. Remember that hell hath no fury like a totem scorned. Scan This, Little Crows When calling on Opti for information, he can probably get you everything a nova-hot matrix search or bona-fide grade-A contacts can. But it will cost you. You can, of course, contact Opti for information the old fashioned way: a (Connection x 2) + Loyalty Knowledge roll. Or you can ask Opti for the big paydata. Normal Data is 1,000 nuyen per hit you wish to purchase from his rolled dice. Crowmail This is the big paydata. Opti will use his vast network to tell you what you need to know, but it will cost you. There is so much to gain though. This information is the real juicy details. Affording you leverage in certain social situations. The Big Paydata is 1,000 nuyen per hit. However it will also allow you to apply bonus dice = amount of info purchased in this way to Social tests against the target in question. Viable social tests = Intimidation, Con, Negotiation, and Impersonation. For example, if you are looking to get Blackmail data for use of bonus Intimidation dice. If you found out a 3rd party was into something else you could use it for bonus Negotiation dice.Category:NPC Category:Contact Stable Category:Contact